<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby loves mama! by jeongyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021422">baby loves mama!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyu/pseuds/jeongyu'>jeongyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>parenting 101 with dojae [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jaedo are married, M/M, Married Life, ceo! jaehyun, mama doyoung, papa jaehyun, they have a kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyu/pseuds/jeongyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung is up waiting for Jaehyun to come home when a little situation occurs between two family members</p><p>or the one where baby gets mad at jaehyun for hogging his mama</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>parenting 101 with dojae [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby loves mama!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this fan drawing i came across while on twitter! go check it out~</p><p>https://twitter.com/un_acceptab1e/status/1231234229444329473?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the middle of the night.</p><p>Doyoung has finally decided to give up and go to sleep after staying up to wait for his husband. Jaehyun still hasn’t come home yet and it’s been 2 hours since he has last replied to Doyoung’s texts.</p><p>Doyoung makes his way to their shared room, but just as he is about to get into bed, static is emitted from the baby monitor and little cries are heard.</p><p>“Just when I’m about to go to sleep.” Thinks Doyoung.</p><p>Despite being tired, Doyoung quickly makes his way to the room just across from his. As soon as he opens the door, he can’t help but smile. There standing in the crib is his baby. His first-born. The baby who has inherited cute deep dimples from his father and wide eyes from himself. Baby is standing there, both hands holding on to the frame for support while wails are leaving his tiny mouth. Doyoung never really understood how such a tiny body could let out such loud screams. Once the baby noticed Doyoung in the room, he stops crying and reaches out for his mama. </p><p>Picking the baby up, Doyoung brings him back to his room. Baby has occupied himself with Doyoung’s hoodie strings. Doyoung glances at his phone once more, picking it up to see if Jaehyun has replied to him while he was off getting Baby. To his disappointment, there were no new notifications from his dimpled lover. </p><p>“Baby, when do you think appa is coming home? Hmm?” Doyoung coos to the baby.</p><p>“Pa! Pa!” The baby exclaims, followed by him blowing bubbles. </p><p>Doyoung smiles and gives the baby kisses on his dimples.</p><p>“Baby why are you so cute?” He says while bringing the baby closer to his body. “My precious boy.”</p><p>“Who’s your precious boy?”</p><p>Startled, Doyoung is about to turn around to face the intruder when arms wrap around him and a strong chest meets his back. The musky addictive scent of Jaehyun’s cologne greets his nose. </p><p>“Pa!” Baby giggles and starts to pull hard on Doyoung’s hoodie strings. Baby starts to reach his arms out for his appa, signalling that he wants to be held by his other father. When he was not met with his request, Baby started flailing in Doyoung’s arms and let out little whines. </p><p>Finally managing to turn around, Doyoung was met with Jaehyun making silly faces at the baby.</p><p>“Here!” Doyoung says. “He wants you to hold him.”</p><p>Jaehyun holds his arms out to carry the baby and once Baby is in the arms of his other father, he starts to quiet down, busying himself with Jaehyun’s tie.</p><p>“How was your day babe?” Jaehyun asks. He was met with a grunt and looked up to see Doyoung completely ignoring him, walking back to the bed.</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t expect that reaction. Yeah, sure he didn’t respond to Doyoung’s texts, but that was only because he wanted to get his work done and go back home to his family as soon as possible.</p><p>“Aw babe are you upset at me?”</p><p>Walking closer to the bed, Jaehyun decides to use the baby to his advantage.</p><p>“Mama, please don’t be mad at papa.” Jaehyun says trying his best to do a baby impression while pushing the baby up in Doyoung’s face.</p><p>“Well what do you think?” Doyoung lets out while crossing his arms.</p><p>Well, at least Doyoung’s looking at him now. </p><p>“I have a good reason!” Jaehyun exclaims trying to get this straightened out so Doyoung would allow him to get his cuddles in bed.</p><p>Doyoung just stares at him with an unimpressed face. </p><p>“I was just trying to get home earlier! You know I get distracted easily. If I replied to you, I wouldn’t be home by now.” Jaehyun sputters.</p><p>“Please babe? Forgive me, I didn’t mean to purposely ignore you. I turned off my phone, see?”</p><p>Looking at the dark screen of Jaehyun’s phone, Doyoung lets him off.</p><p>“Fine,” Doyoung huffs, “I'll forgive you only if you give me a kiss.”</p><p>With this, Jaehyun carefully lay Baby down on the bed beside Doyoung before sitting on the edge of the bed making sure to trap Baby between them so he wouldn’t be able to fall over.</p><p>Jaehyun leans in closer to Doyoung and finally, their lips meet.</p><p>Without noticing, the kiss gets heated. As in Doyoung’s position has shifted from leaning against the headboard of their bed to almost sitting on Jaehyun’s lap. They somehow moved off to the side to get away from the obstacle blocking them from getting close to each other aka their son.</p><p>Jaehyun has a hand up Doyoung’s sweater and was about to start moving lower until he felt a little hand slap his back. Startled, Jaehyun breaks away from the kiss to see Baby giving him the scariest look he was able to pull (which was more cute than scary).</p><p>“Ma!” Baby exclaims as if trying to say that Doyoung was his. </p><p>Laughing, Doyoung backs off of Jaehyun and pulls Baby into his lap.</p><p>Jaehyun, still shocked, can’t help but just stare at Baby. </p><p>“Hyung! Did you just see that?” Jaehyun asks. “Baby just yelled at me!”</p><p>Doyoung laughs even harder.</p><p>“Babe he just wanted my attention.” He says to the shocked Jaehyun.</p><p>Just then, Jaehyun could’ve sworn that Baby just a tongue out at him.</p><p>“You know what Baby, Doyoungie hyung is mine!” Jaehyun claims and starts kissing Doyoung all over his face.</p><p>Baby tried to push Jaehyun away from his mama, but let’s face it, it’s Baby against Jaehyun, his strong, buff, muscular father. So of course, what do babies do when they don’t get their way? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They cry.</p><p> </p><p>A loud cry rang out in their bedroom. Baby cried so loud, it seemed like he would get a sore throat the next morning. Doyoung quickly pushed Jaehyun to the side and carried the baby up to calm him down.</p><p>“Stop crying hmm?” Doyoung pleaded.</p><p>Once Doyoung’s full attention was on him, Baby stopped crying, starting giggle and played with his mama’s hoodie strings.</p><p>Looking at the clock on their bedroom wall, Doyoung realized how late it was and if he didn’t want a fussy baby the next day, Baby had to go to sleep now. </p><p>“Okay Jaehyun, I have to put him to sleep now,  so don’t do anything stupid to make him cry. You won’t be the one at home with him tomorrow.” Doyoung says. </p><p>Jaehyun can only nod. He sees the tiredness in Doyoung’s eyes. Jaehyun stands up to head to get changed, but not before trying to give Baby a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seems like Baby currently hates his taller father for stealing his mama’s attention. When Jaehyun came up to kiss him goodnight, Baby shook his head away refusing to let his father come close to him.</p><p>Observing, Doyoung chuckles and wraps his hand to hold Baby’s little hand to bid a good night to his other father.</p><p>“Geez,” Jaehyun thinks, “This is what I’ll have to get used to now.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a good hour since putting Baby to sleep. The lights were off, Jaehyun had changed and was spooning Doyoung.</p><p>“Hyung, are you asleep?”</p><p>A slight mumbled was heard before Doyoung turned around to face his husband.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asks, concerned with how serious Jaehyun sounded.</p><p>“I think Baby hates me.” Jaehyun says softly.</p><p>Doyoung couldn’t help but stare. Was he serious?</p><p>“Babe, he doesn’t hate you. He’ll probably wake up tomorrow and ask where you are. You just annoyed him tonight.” Doyoung tried his best to comfort Jaehyun, caressing him on his arm. </p><p>“But he didn’t let me kiss him!” </p><p>“Well Jae, that’s because you didn’t stop kissing me. But I guess that’s my fault too because I should’ve pushed you away.” Doyoung says and then winked. “But I couldn’t help it because you were looking so sexy in that suit that I wanted to rip it off.”</p><p>Now Jaehyun was the one doing the staring. To go to sleep now so he could wake up in a few hours? Or to fuck Doyoung until the sun rises? Jaehyun can’t help it! He’s an easy man.</p><p>His thoughts are broken when Doyoung gives him a quick peck.</p><p>“Come on now, let’s go to sleep. Night babe.”</p><p>Oh well, maybe tomorrow night.</p><p> </p><p>;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes.. i gave the baby the name baby because i couldn't come up with a name.. if anyone has any suggestions i would be grateful! (also because i plan on writing another piece to this and i can't just keep calling him baby)</p><p>thanks for reading! let me know what you think</p><p>btw i suck at endings so the ending is kinda meh heh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>